Here I Go Again
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Reunion songfic...please RR...it will be muchly appreciated.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...not even David Tennant sobs

**A/N: **He he...I just can't resist doing song fics... I heard this song on Kerrang and just had to do a song fic to it – it's 'Here I Go Again' by Whitesnake. I'm sorry if I make you cry but it gets better at the end... promise! This is set before series 3...just after doomsday.

* * *

The Doctor was devastated. He had just lost the one person that meant everything in the whole universe to him. Daleks and Cybermen and bloody Torchwood...he hated them...hated them all. Daleks always had to take everything away from him. His planet, Rose. His body shook with silent sobs as tears ran down his cheeks, he didn't bother trying to stop them because he knew he couldn't. Frustrated, he slammed a fist down onto the console, making the Tardis beep at him angrily telling him to get his act together. He was the Doctor, the last Time Lord in the universe, and his hearts had been broken by the loss of one human girl – but she wasn't just any human girl, she was Rose Tyler. He rubbed his face vigorously, ridding himself of any evidence of tears and he walked around the console. An old song started playing in his head and he glared at the Tardis monitor.

"I don't need this." He told her, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded

"Just listen" she said to him, her soft voice washing over him and relaxing him slightly.

_I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again_

He didn't know what he would do next, without Rose to hold his hand. He remembered all the times he had spent with her, all the times he had saved her life, and she had saved his. She had promised him forever and for once, he let himself believe it. Now he realised how stupid it was to have thought that he could keep her forever. He'd made his mind up right then and there to always find a way back to her and he would this time as well. Nothing could stop him getting back to her. Nothing.

Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

He searched and searched as the song played in his head. Checking and re-checking the void for a tiny hole, one big enough to let him get through to her and whisk her away into time and space where she belonged...with him. Thoughts of her spurred him on into searching faster. He didn't want to be alone anymore, it wasn't fair, he had spent far too long having nightmares of Gallifrey and he didn't want to end up having nightmares of Rose because he couldn't get to her. 

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

He was alone again. The thought scared him as he raced once more around the console, jabbing at buttons and pulling levers. It was the only life he had known, to be alone, even when his planet was there he had been different – a renegade Time Lord they had called him but he wasn't going to waste any more time crying over her, he had to get her back...had to.

I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
An' I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

He **needed **her. Needed her so desperately it hurt. She had told him she loved him and his hearts had soared, but he hadn't had the time to tell her that he loved her too. He felt his hearts crack a little more at the memory. He knew that she would probably be snatched away from him again, but that was the future, something to worry about when he actually had her back in his arms.

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go...

An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time

He wasn't going to waste any more time...he was almost there, so close to getting her back.

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time...

But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go,_  
__Here I go again..._

As the song ended, he felt his hearts lift from the bottom of his chest and into his throat as the monitor bleeped and informed him of his way back to her. He pulled a lever towards him, maybe a little too hard in his enthusiasm. He literally danced around the console and pushed a final button, waiting with baited breath as the silhouette of Rose formed in front of him, slowly becoming more and more solid. He was unable to stop the huge grin that spread across his face as she stared around in disbelief, taking in the walls of the Tardis and the console before finally resting her eyes on him. She drew a shaky breath, asking him if he was real. As he came over and wrapped her in his arms in a huge hug, he reassured her.

"It's me Rose, I'm real, you're home and..."

He drew back to gaze at her tear stained face, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft lingering kiss.

"...I love you, so much" She smiled at his declaration and rested her head against his chest as he cradled her in his arms. This is where she belonged, she thought as she listened to his steady double heartbeat. This was home.

* * *

**Please review :) Just push that little purpley button and spare some time to write a few words...even if its criticism it'll still make me happy:) Thank you**


End file.
